truth or dare
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 4 Update!] "HUWEEEE HOPIE HYUNG KAU DIMANA? AKU TAKUT QAQ" –Jungkook "NAMJOON HYUNG JIN HYUNG SUGA HYUNG J-HOPE HYUNG JIMIN JUNGKOOK KALIAN DIMANA? HUWEEEEE TAT" –Taehyung yang mengabsen semua member. [BTS Fanfiction] YAOI. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Rating : T+

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Pairs : JiminxSuga

J-HopexJungkook

JinxTaehyung

.

.

Truth or Dare

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

Di pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Matahari sudah bersinar dengan terangnya. Para member BTS sekarang sedang bersantai-santai di dormnya. Itu karena mereka sedang tidak ada job sekarang. Hari yang indah bukan?

BRAKK

"HYAAAA TAEHYUNG HYUNG~ KEMBALIKAN KAOSKU!" salah satu pintu kamar yang ada di dorm tersebut dibuka secara brutal. Dan setelahnya disusul keluarnya Taehyung dari kamar tersebut dan teriakan dahsyat dari Jungkook.

"ISH MAGNAE. KAU PELIT SEKALI. AKU HANYA PINJAM KAOSMU!" Taehyung berlari ke arah dapur dorm diikuti dengan Jungkook yang ada di belakangnya. Dan alhasil mereka malah main kejar-kejaran di dapur.

"Tidak mau! Kalau mau pinjem kaos, jangan kaos yang itu! Ambil yang lain saja!" Jungkook mengejar-ngejar Taehyung yang sekarang sedang berlari mengitari meja makan.

"Tapi aku maunya baju ini. Ayolah aku kan hanya pin–

BRUK

PRANG

Taehyung syok. Jungkook ikutan syok juga. Orang yang ada dihadapan Taehyung melotot sampe matanya keliatan kayak mau keluar gitu. Ternyata tadi Taehyung berlarian dan gak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Alhasil dia nabrak Jin yang saat itu lagi jalan dengan tenangnya sambil bawa-bawa hasil cake yang baru dibuatnya. Taehyung memandang horror ke arah cake yang sudah hancur gak berbentuk di lantai. Kemudian dia nengok kearah Jin. Dan ternyata Jin sedang tersenyum manis ke arah dia. Kalo di emotin senyumya Jin kayak gini loh n_n

_Nyut~_

"Aw ampun hyung! Aku gak sengaja!"

Telinga Taehyung sukses di jewer dengan _mesranya_ oleh Jin. Taehyung udah pasrah. Nasib telinganya udah gak bakalan selamet lagi kalo udah di jewer sama Jin.

Eitss… bentar…. Kemana Jungkook? Bukankah tadi da juga lari-larian sama Taehyung? Oh ternyata dia sudah menyelamatkan diri di ke ruang tengah bersama hyung-hyungnya yang lain.

"Hei magnae. Biar kutebak. Kau dan taehyung pasti lari-larian di dapur. Kemudian Taehyung menabrak Jin yang habis masak. Kemudian kau kabur kesini. Iya kan?" tebak Suga tepat sasaran. Sedangkan Jungkook yang duduk disebelahnya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Prak

"Aishhh sudahlah aku malas bermain denganmu hyung. Masa aku kalah terus." Jimin membanting stick ps nya. Dia kesal karena daritadi dia selalu kalah terus dengan J-Hope saat bermain

"Halah masa baru gitu aja udah nyerah. Dasar payah" J-Hope mencibir. Jimin hanya cemberut kemudian dia duduk disebelah Suga.

Hening….

Untuk beberapa detik keadaan di ruang tengah tersebut hening. Jungkook yang sekarang sedang asik bermain dengan smartphonenya. Suga yang sedang mendengarkan lagu dengan earphonenya. J-hope yang membereskan psnya. Dan Jimin yang sedang bengong entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Suga hyung~" suara Jimin memecahkan keheningan yang beberapa detik lalu yang melanda ruang tengah tersebut.

"Apa?" Suga melepas earphone yang sedang dipakainya.

"Kau itu semakin hari semakin manis hyung. Kau tau setiap aku melihat bibirmu itu, rasanya aku ingin melumat habis bibirmu itu hyung" ucap Jimin frontal dan tersenyum mesum ke arah Suga.

BUGH

Bantal sofa dengan telak mencium mesra muka Jimin. Jungkook cengo. J-Hope ketawa ngakak ampe guling-guling di lantai. Dan Suga yang langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun dari ruang tengah tersebut.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. Harusnya kau tahu Suga hyung itu gak bakal mempan dengan gombalan abalmu itu! HAHAHAHAHA" J-Hope masih asik ngakak. Sampe-sampe airmatanya keluar gitu. Bahagia banget dia ngeliat Jimin di lempar bantal sama Suga.

"Berisik kau hyung!" Jimin cemberut. Padahal tadinya dia pengen gombalin hyungnya yang satu itu. Tapi yang didapat malah ciuman dari bantal sofa.

"Hei…hei.. ada apa ini?" Namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang sedikit basah dan handuk yang tersampir melingkar di bahunya. Ternyata dia habis mandi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya tadi ada seorang namja yang habis dicium mesra sama bantal sofa. Hahahaha" Jimin men-deathglare ke-arah J-Hope. Sedangkan J-Hope hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Hyung~ hyungiee~" Jungkook menarik-narik lengan kaos J-Hope. Oh ternyata J-hope sudah berhenti tertawa. Capek juga kali ye ketawa terus-terusan.

"Waeyo?" ucap J-Hope lembut. Kenapa J-Hope berkata lembut sama Jungkook? Author juga tidak tahu.

"Aku bosan" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. J-Hope hanya diam melihatnya. Gaktau deh apa yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

"KITA MAIN T/D YUK!" Jimin berteriak dengan semangatnya. Dia gak sadar kalau barusan dia teriak tepat di telinga Namjoon yang emang lagi duduk disebelahnya.

"Babo! Gakusah teriak di telingaku juga" Namjoon memukul kepala Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin hanya membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan jarinya.

"Boleh juga tuh" J-Hope menyetujui usulan Jimin. Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya tanda dia setuju.

"T/D? itu apa hyung?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Ituloh permainan jujur atau tantangan. Nanti kalau kamu dapet giliran, kamu boleh milih mau jujur atau dikasih tantangan gitu." Jawab Suga yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di ruang tengah tersebut sambil ngemilin keripik kentang.

"EH AKU MAU IKUT JUGA!" terlihatlah Jin keluar dari dapur diikuti Taehyung dibelakangnya yang menekuk wajahnya. Oh ternyata tadi Taehyung disuruh bersihin seisi dapur sama Jin.

"Oke! Semuanya ikut main kan? Jadi nanti yang boleh ngasih tantangan atau pertanyaan itu yang mutar botolnya ya. Kebetulan nih aku ada botol bekas" Jimin mengambil botol bekas yang tiba-tiba ada di lantai. Kemudian mereka semua duduk melingkar di lantai. Posisinya dari kiri tuh _Jungkook-JHope-Namjoon-Suga-Jin-Taehyung-Jimin_ trus balik lagi ke Jungkook. Begitulah kira-kira. Pada ngerti kan? Harus ngerti pokoknya.

"Nah siapa yang mulai mutar botolnya nih?" Tanya Jimin.

"Yang paling tua aja!" Jungkook memberi usul. Kemudian mereka semua menengok secara serempak kearah Jin. Sedangkan Jin hanya memasang tampang '-_-'

"Yayaya sini aku putar botolnya" Jin meraih botol tersebut dan memutarnya. Botol tersebut berputar agak kencang. Dan akhirnya berhenti di depan orang yang sedang menghitung semut di lantai. Sungguh kurang kerjaan sekali ini orang.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie~" Jin memanggil Jungkook dengan nada yang sangat menggelikan.

"Nah jungkook kau pilih Truth or Dare?" Tanya Suga.

"Err… aku Dare saja hyung" ucap Jungkook.

"Aw aw aw ternyata magnae kita yang satu ini menyukai tantangan rupanya" Goda Jimin dan langsung di deathglare secara gratis oleh Jungkook.

Jin mengembuskan nafas sebentar. Kemudian dia tersenyum miring (emang tersenyum miring kayak gimana? Authornya oon. Harap maklum) "Baiklah Jungkook. Ciuman sama J-Hope sana. 10 detik ya" ucap Jin tenang.

Hening sesaat.

"…." –J-Hope

"Wih kece" –Jimin

"Ebuset" –Suga

"Jungkook kau yakin akan mencium J-Hope?" –Namjoon

"Satu….dua…tiga…" –Taehyung sedang menghitung cicak yang ada di dinding.

"MWO? Kenapa harus berciuman hyung?"

"Ayolah Jungkookie~ kau harus menerima daremu. Sana cepat cium hopie hyung mu itu~ hahahaha" Jin ketawa nista ngeliat Jungkook yang cemberut-cemberut gitu.

"Hopie hyung" Jungkook memanggil J-Hope dengan pelan. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk berhadapan.

"Ya jungkook?" J-Hope gaktau kenapa saat ini dia jadi mendadak gugup begini.

Cup~

Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir J-Hope. Cuman nempel doang sih. Tapi sukses bikin semua yang ada diruang tengah tersebut melotot.

_3 detik…_

Bibir mereka masih saling menempel

_6 detik…_

Kini terlihat bibir J-Hope mulai melumat pelan bibir Jungkook. Suga juga udah nyiapin kamera hapenya.

_8 detik…_

Tangan J-Hope mulai grepe-grepe pinggangnya Jungkook. Suga mulai motret sana sini. Jin yang bengong ngeliat betapa agresifnya J-Hope. Namjoon yang lagi smsan sama manager hyung. Lagi pedekate mungkin. Dan Taehyung yang kini dengan tatapan _blank-nya._

_10 detik..._

"Ngghh hyunghh"

Keadaan mulai panas. Bahkan kini terdengar sayup-sayup suara desahan Jungkook.

"Oke! Oke cukup sudah 10 detik!" ucap Jin menganggu suasana yang lagi panas-panasnya.

"Duh panas-panas" –Suga

J-Hope menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jungkook. Dan kini Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah merah sana sini.

"Oke Jungkook sekarang giliran kau yang memutar botolnya" ucap Jin kemudian memberikan botol tersebut ke Jungkook.

Jungkook kemudian memutar botol tersebut. Botol tersebut kembali berputar tapi kali ini putarannya lebih pelan. Dan akhirnya botol tersebut berhenti di depan….

.

.

.

.

"Jimin hyung!"

"AKU TRUTH!" ucap Jimin dengan kelewat semangat. Member yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Emm.. hyung sejujurnya aku bingung ingin memberikan pertanyaan apa ke hyung" ucap Jungkook polos. Member yang lain tepok jidat masing-masing.

J-Hope yang berada di sebelah Jungkook membisikkan sesuatu pada Jungkook, sedangkan Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya tapi kemudian dia ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Jimin hyung. Siapa orang yang lagi kau sukai saat ini?"

Jimin berfikir sebentar. Kemudian dia menjawab

"Aku menyukai Suga hyung. Suga hyung, nikah yok!"

OHOK

Suga tersedak keripik kentang yang saat itu sedang dimakannya. Sungguh Suga bersumpah dalam hati kalau dia akan membunuh Jimin setelah ini karena bocah itu sudah berani membuatnya tersedak.

"Jimin..Suga hyung? O.O" –Taehyung akhirnya berhenti dari kegiatan _mari-menghitung-cicak-di-dinding_

"Wih kece" –Namjoon

"Kau serius?" –Jin

"Ohok..ohok.. apa-apaan kau Jimin!" Suga ngomel. Mukanya mendadak langsung merah gitu. Entah merah karena dia abis keselek atau merah karena malu.

"Aku serius hyung. Aku tahu kau mungkin hanya menganggap ku sebagai dongsaengmu saja tidak lebih. Tapi aku tidak. Aku berharap kau bisa memandangku sebagai 'namja' bukan sebagai dongsaengmu hyung. Aku menyukaimu hyung. Eh aniyo mungkin bukan suka. Tapi aku mencintaimu hyung"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu diam mendengar pidato dadakan dari Jimin. Suasana mendadak galau. Suga yang diam menundukkan kepalanya. Jin yang diam menunggu adegan selanjutnya. J-Hope dan Jungkook yang lagi selca bareng. Taehyung yang kembali menghitung cicak di dinding. Dan Namjoon yang masih smsan dengan manager hyung. Mungkin kita kedapetan couple baru. NamjoonxManager Hyung. Oke lupakan.

"Err…ini kenapa suasana jadi seperti ini ya? Oke oke untuk Jimin dan Suga bisa dilanjut setelah permainan ini selesai oke? Sekarang giliran Jimin yang memutar botolnya" ucap Namjoon memecahkan keheningan yang ada setelah pidato dadakan Jimin tadi.

"Oke. Mana sini botolnya?" ucap Jimin. Raut wajahnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Berbanding terbalik dengan Suga yang masih diam merenung sampai saat ini.

Botol a**qua yang kalo dijual di warung harganya tiga ribuan -Oke ini ga penting- kembali berputar. Dan kemudian botol itu berhenti tepat dihadapan orang yang Jimin inginkan.

Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kemudian berucap "Oke J-Hope hyung…kau pilih Truth/Dare?" Jimin nge-smirk. J-Hope keringetan. Padahal cuaca lagi adem ayem.

"Aku truth saja" ucap J-Hope. Dan mendadak dia mendapatkan feeling gak enak.

"Oke J-Hope hyung…. siapa orang yang paling kau inginkan telanjang dihadapanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hahaha

Haha

Ha.

Tadinya ini fanfic mau aku buat oneshoot. Tapi karena kayaknya kepanjangan. Jadinya bakalan aku buat threeshoot atau gak twoshoot. So, ini fanfic mending dihapus atau lanjut? Terserah yang baca saja.

And then, _**mind to review? **_


	2. Chapter 2

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Rating : T+

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, **bahasa vulgar, dirty talk** etc

Pairs : JiminxSuga

J-HopexJungkook

JinxTaehyung

.

.

Truth or Dare

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

_Jimin menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kemudian berucap "Oke J-Hope hyung…kau pilih Truth/Dare?" Jimin nge-smirk. J-Hope keringetan. Padahal cuaca lagi adem ayem._

"_Aku truth saja" ucap J-Hope. Dan mendadak dia mendapatkan feeling gak enak._

"_Oke J-Hope hyung…. siapa orang yang paling kau inginkan telanjang dihadapanmu?" _

…

'_Mati aku'–J-Hope membatin dalam hati_

"Err…kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?" sungguh jawaban J-Hope yang ini membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini ingin melemparnya ke kumpulan hiu yang ada di laut. Kecuali satu orang yang saat ini sedang asik dengan headsetnya, mendengarkan musik tentunya.

"Kau ini ngajak ribut sekali sih" Suga sudah bersiap-siap dengan remote tv yang ada di tangannya.

"hehehe peace hyung" J-Hope nyengir gakjelas ke Suga.

"Heh Jung Hoseok. Cepat jawab" –Namjoon

"Jungkook" ucap J-Hope cepat

"What?!" –Suga

"Hah?! Apa?! Apa?! Aku ketinggalan apa?!" –Taehyung

"Sudah kuduga" –Jimin

"J-Hope mesum juga" –Jin

"Ini kenapa? Memang tadi Jimin hyung kasih pertanyaan apa ke Hopie hyung?" ucap Jungkook sambil melepas headsetnya. Ternyata yang pake headset itu Jungkook. Jadi dia gak denger pertanyaannya Jimin yang lumayan frontal.

"Gak apa-apa kok jungkook sayang" Jimin wink ke Jungkook. J-Hope melotot sampe matanya kayak mau keluar gitu. Cemburu ye bang.

"Sudah sini sekarang bagian aku yang putar botolnya" J-Hope mulai memutar botol itu. Kemudian botol itu berhenti tepat di depan….

.

.

.

.

Sang pujaan hati Jimin, orang yang kalo senyum manis banget kayak gula, bias kesayangan author di BTS, Min Yoongi alias Suga.

"Suga hyung~ truth or dare?"

"Truth saja"

"Gimana perasaan hyung pas denger _confess_ Jimin tadi ke hyung? Jawab jujur ye hyung"

Suga diam-diam ngelirik ke-arah Jimin. Dia ngeliat Jimin biasa-biasa aja. Kalem-kalem aja. Padahal dia gaktau aslinya di dalem hati Jimin udah dag dig dug gak jelas. Berasa pengen loncat ke lantai dasar. Tapi dia inget dormnya ini dilantai 4. Jimin gakmau mati sia-sia soalnya dia masih mau jadi orang sukses. Dia juga masih mau jadi member BTS. Masih mau jadi ganteng dan digandrungi banyak yeoja. Iya Jimin emang narsis. Trus juga dia masih mau ngerasain _this and that_ sama Suga hyung. Duh ketahuan kan pikiran kotor Jimin yang terakhir itu.

"Err…jujur. Kaget pas dengernya." Suga menghela nafas sejenak. Kemudian lanjut ngomong lagi.

"Jimin, hyung memang cuman nganggep kamu dongsaeng. Tapi hyung ngerasa nyaman kalo deket sama kamu. Emang sih kamu ini lebih muda, tapi setiap berada di samping Jimin, hyung selalu ngerasa dilindungin. Untuk sekarang hyung emang gaktau gimana pastinya perasaan hyung buat kamu. Tapi hyung mungkin bakal coba buat bales perasaan kamu itu"

Suga ngomong dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kemudian dia senyum dengan sangaaaaaaaaat manis ke arah Jimin. Member lain cengo, baru kali ini mereka liat Suga ngomong lembut pake banget. Sedangkan Jimin? Jangan ditanya. Dia seneng pake banget sampe-sampe dia berasa mau teriak sekenceng-kencengnya pas Suga ngomong kayak gitu. Tapi dia masih punya urat malu. Jadinya dibatalin deh niatnya yang mau teriak itu.

PIPPP!

"HYAAAA MATI LAMPU"

Lampu-lampu yang ada di dorm mereka tiba-tiba mati semua. Mungkin sedang ada korsleting listrik atau manager hyung belum membayar tagihan listrik dorm mereka. Mereka semua langsung panik dan dan refleks berteriak.

"HUWEEEE HOPIE HYUNG KAU DIMANA? AKU TAKUT QAQ" –Jungkook

"Aku disini Jungkook" J-Hope memeluk Jungkook yang ada disebelahnya. Modus dikit lah. Pikir J-Hope nista.

"NAMJOON HYUNG JIN HYUNG SUGA HYUNG J-HOPE HYUNG JIMIN JUNGKOOK KALIAN DIMANA? HUWEEEEE TAT" –Taehyung yang mengabsen semua member.

"Sstt kau ini berisik sekali sih" Jin membekap mulut Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung langsung memeluk Jin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jin. Jin hanya mengelus-elus rambut Taehyung.

"Sebentar ya. Aku ke dapur dulu mencari lilin" Namjoon kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku ikut hyung!" Jungkook ikut menyusul Namjoon ke dapur. Diikuti dengan J-Hope pula.

Kini di ruang tengah hanya ada Jin Taehyung Jimin dan Suga. Jin yang sedang menenangkan Taehyung. Dan kini Jimin yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di depan Suga.

Klikk

Jimin menyalakan ponselnya. Untuk penerangan sedikit. Walaupun dengan penerangan yang minim, Jimin masih tetap bisa melihat wajah Suga yang sangat manis menurutnya. Menurut author juga.

"Err.. Jimin, kau ngapain disini? Sana kembali ke tempatmu" Suga memalingkan mukanya. Bukan. Dia bukan benci dengan Jimin, hanya saja sejak pengakuan Jimin yang tadi, dia jadi merasa canggung setiap kali melihat wajah Jimin.

"Hyung" panggil Jimin pelan

"Ya Jimin?"

"Kau tahu. Aku benar-benar serius dengan kata-kataku yang tadi. Kau boleh menyebutku lebay. Tapi aku berbicara berdasarkan apa yang terjadi. Memang begitulah perasaanku padamu hyung" Jimin memandang lekat pada kedua bola mata Suga. Dari tatapan yang Jimin berikan padanya, Suga juga bisa tahu kalau Jimin memang bersungguh-sungguh. Dia tidak melihat adanya kebohongan dalam kedua mata Jimin.

"Beri aku waktu untuk berfikir" Suga tersenyum. Jimin hanya diam. Kemudian dia kembali duduk ditempatnya semula. Dalam hati Jimin kecewa. Tapi dia juga gakbisa maksain perasaannya sama Suga. Dia gak mau egois. Jin yang melihat adegan Jimin dan Suga itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Namjoon, Jungkook dan J-Hope yang sudah keluar dari dapur sambil membawa lilin. Kemudian mereka kembali duduk melingkar di tempat yang tadi. Dengan penerangan lilin tentunya.

"Jadi… berhubung ini mati lampu. Permainan ini mau dilanjut atau tidak?" Tanya Namjoon yang sudah duduk ditempatnya semula sesudah menaruh lilin di beberapa _spot_ yang tepat.

"LANJUTTTTTT"

"Oke sekarang giliran Suga hyung yang memutar botolnya!" ucap Namjoon.

"Baiklah" Suga mengambil botol tersebut kemudian memutarnya kencang. Botol tersebut berputar cukup kencang. Dan lama kelamaan putaran tersebut semakin pelan. Dan akhirnya botol tersebut berhenti tepat di depan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh! Perutku sakit sekali" ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba saat melihat botol tersebut berhenti di depannya.

Suga menatap datar kearah Taehyung. "Kau jangan banyak alasan Taehyung. Cepat kau pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Suga. Taehyung cemberut.

"Aku Truth saja"

"Kenapa kau dekat sekali dengan Seokjin? Apa kalian pacaran?"

'E-eh apa-apaan pertanyaannya si gula sok manis ini' Seokjin ngomong dalem hati. Gak mungkin dia berani ngomong langsung di depan Suga kayak gitu. Bisa-bisa dia langsung di tendang keluar dorm sama Suga.

Hening….

Taehyung masih mikir dengan _blank facenya_ pas abis denger pertanyaannya Suga. Suga yang ngeliatnya udah gregetan aja sama Taehyung.

BUGH!

Suga dengan sadisnya melempar bantal sofa ke muka Taehyung.

"Yack hyung! Kok aku malah dilempar sih?"

"Habis kau lama sih. Buruan jawab pertanyaannya" Jawab Suga yang diangguki semua member. Kecuali Taehyung tentunya.

"Aku juga bingung. Aku deket sama Jin hyung soalnya aku ngerasa nyaman aja gitu sama dia" Taehyung akhirnya jawab pertanyaannya Suga. Taehyung gak sadar kalo mukanya sekarang udah merah disana-sini.

"Nyamannya kayak gimana? Nyaman sebagai pacar, hyung atau temen doang?" Suga nanya lagi. Kepo banget ya ini orang.

"Err.. apa ya. Nyaman sebagai hyung kayaknya." Jawaban Taehyung yang ini sukses bikin hati Jin kretek-kretek gak jelas.

Member yang lain ngangguk-ngangguk paham. Kecuali Jin. Tampangnya Jin kayak orang gak makan 3 hari. Lemes lunglai gitu.

"Kalo Jin hyung suka sama kamu. Kamu bakal gimana hyung?" ini pertanyaan dari _sang magnae _kita tercinta, Jungkook.

Taehyung mikir sebentar. Trus ngejawab. "aku gaktau hehe" Taehyung nyengir. Member lain speechless. Jin mau jedotin kepalanya ke tembok.

"Masa gaktau sih?-_-" ini pertanyaan dari Namjoon.

"Ya aku gaktau aja hyung hehe" Taehyung nyengir lagi. Kebanyakan nyengir ini anak.

"Eh tapi ada gak sih hal yang kamu gaksuka dari Seokjin hyung?" Tanya Suga lagi.

"ADA!" ucap Taehyung semangat. Jin nahan napasnya.

"Apa aja? Sebutin dong" Tanya Jimin kepo.

"Err….gimana yaa…aku gak enak ngomongnya" ucap Taehyung sambil gigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Kayak orang gugup gitu.

"Gapapa. Sebutin aja. Gabakalan ada yang tahu juga selain kita" kata Jimin lagi. Yang lain ngangguk-nganggukin kepalanya.

"Engg..gimana ya. Aku ga enak. Serius deh .-."

"Udah gapapa. Kamu ngomong aja Taehyung" ucap Jin kalem. Padahal dalem hati dia berasa mau lompat aje ke laut terdekat. _Deg-deg_an broh. Gimana sih rasanya kalo _gebetan_mu mau ngebeberin apa aja yang dia gaksuka dari dirimu? Pasti _deg-deg_an kan.

"Bener nih hyung?" Jin cuman nganggukin kepalanya sambil senyum ganteng kearah Taehyung.

"Aku tuh gaksuka kalo Jin hyung udah asik masak! Dia bisa asik sendiri di dapur seharian. Trus aku dicuekin!" ucap Taehyung berapi-api. Member lain ngakak. Jin cuman senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Hahahahaha. Jadi kau cemburu dengan dapur gitu? Hahahaha" Tanya Jimin masih sambil ketawa.

"Tau ah" Taehyung mendadak jutek gitu. Trus cemberut-cemberut gak jelas.

"Trus-trus ada lagi gak yang kamu gaksuka lagi dari Jin hyung?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ada"

"Apa?" –Suga

"Jin hyung itu…"

"Itu apa?"

"Ya itu….."

"Itu apasih? Yang jelas dong-_-"

"Jin hyung itu…...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

suka _pegang-pegang_"

"APA?!"

TBC

**Balasan review : **

jimae407203 : JHopexJungkook juga couple favorit ku di bts loh hihi ;; Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

WAIJYN : Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

:Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

channie92 : iyaaa. Ini couplenya HopeKook, MinGa sama JinV. Aku suka banget sama mereka soalnya hihihi. JinV momentnya udah ada dikit nih di chap ini. Chap depan mungkin lebih banyak lagi momentnya Tenang aja Jin pasti jadi Seme kok :D Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

AbigailWoo : Aku juga suka J-HopeKook couple! Mereka kiyut banget haha. Hayooo udah tau kan siapa jawabannya J-Hope? XD tapi kayaknya ini gakbisa jadi twoshot doing deh. Panjang soalnya. Mianhaeeeee. Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

Yohohot : Jangan civok-civok Jungkook. Nanti kamu ditendang J-Hope/?;_; Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

NaturalCandy1994 : Jawabannya emang Jungkook xD J-Hope mesum sih *ditendang ke antartika ama J-Hope* Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

UnicornXing : Aku juga bahagia kamu mau review mumumu. oke aku lebay memang hihihi. Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

suyanq : Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

nur991fah : udah tau kan siapa jawabannya J-Hope?xD Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

qyraaa : masih penasaran gak?xD Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

Gues : Kamu juga kece dek xD Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

Kyuminjoong : pertanyaannya Jimin kece ya xD Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

Linkz : Jimin kan emang pervertttt *ditendang ke antartika sama Jimin* Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

U hee : Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

KimmyDJHS : Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

Illaa28 : kalo rated m sedang dipikirkan. Mungkin beberapa chap yang akan datang(?) ;3 Ini udah lanjut lohh :D enjoy the story okeyyy:D thankyou for review and keep review oke? :D Hehehe thankyou *bow*

a/n : Aku gaktau lagi mau ngomong apa. Aku seneng banget loh bacain review kalian. Reviewnya sampe aku baca berulang-ulang hihi/.\. Ini aku bawa chap 2 nya :D Kalo yang review banyak, aku bakalan semangat ngetiknya trus cepet update :D

**So, mind to review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo semuanya. Untuk kali ini, aku datang gak bawa updatean fanfic. Tapi mau klarifikasi sedikit tentang fanficku.

Ehem jadi gini, ada salah satu review yang bilang kalau kata-kata yang dalam fanficku ini ada yang mirip fanfic lain. Tapi jujur aku juga gak tau kalo kata-kata dalam fanfic ini ada yang mirip sama fanfic lain. Aku juga jarang baca fanfic di ffn. Jadi aku gak terlalu update sama fanfic-fanfic di ffn hehe. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau ternyata kata-kata dalam fanfic ini ada yang mirip sama fanfic lain. Aku gak ada maksud sama sekali buat jiplak atau plagiat kok. Tenang aja. Aku tau tentang yang namanya 'hak milik suatu karya'. Dan aku gak sejahat itu buat ngambil karya orang lain. Dan untuk kata-kata yang kamu bilang mirip sama fanfic lain, itu sebenernya aku terinsipirasi dari temenku. Waktu itu pas lagi reuni smp, temen cowokku duduk sebelahan didepanku. Dan aku inget banget salah satu dari mereka itu ada yang bilang "geli lo bim. Ngapain megangin tangan gue. Dasar maho" ._. Dan jujur pas denger temenku ngomong gitu aku keselek jus jeruk-_-v. intinya aku minta maaaaaaffff banget kalo emang kata-kata fanfic ini ada yang mirip fanfic lain.

Udah ya aku jelasinnya._. Kalau menurutmu penjelasanku tadi ada yang masih ganjel, pm aku aja. Pasti dibales kok:). Okesip. Byebye all~ mwaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : All BTS member

Rating : T+

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, **bahasa vulgar, dirty talk** etc

Pairs : JiminxSuga

J-HopexJungkook

JinxTaehyung

.

.

Truth or Dare

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

.

"Jin hyung itu…"

"Itu apa?"

"Ya itu….."

"Itu apasih? Yang jelas dong-_-"

"Jin hyung itu…...

.

.

.

.

.

suka _pegang-pegang_"

"APA?!"

…

Suga, Namjoon, Jimin, J-Hope refleks teriak barengan. Jungkook cuman bengong. Sedangkan Jin pasang tampang '-_-'

"Aku gak nyangka hyung kau melakukan pelecehan seksual pada anak dibawah umur" –Namjoon

"Kampret. Aku gak melakukan pelecehan seksual sama si Taehyung-_-"

"Hei Taehyung. Tadi kau bilang kalau Jin hyung itu suka _pegang-pegang_ kamu. Maksudnya pegang-pegang itu kayak gimana?" Tanya Suga. member lain ngangguk-ngangguk denger pertanyaan Suga.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya sebentar. Dia ngeliat ke langit-langit ruang tengah, trus nunduk. Gaktau deh maksudnya apaan. Yang lain dengan sabar nungguin jawabannya. Walaupun udah rada gedek juga ama Taehyung.

"Jin hyung suka _pegang-pegang_ pinggang aku kalo kita lagi tidur bareng, semacam kayak meluk gitu deh.-. lah aku kan gaksuka kalo lagi tidur dipeluk pinggangnya-_- risih tau-o-" Taehyung ngejelasin sambil cemberut-cemberut gitu. Member lain ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"Jin hyung modus banget pegang-pegang pinggang taehyung pas tuh anak lagi tidur" ucap Jimin dan dihadiahi deathglare gratis dari Jin.

"Lain kali, kalo dia pegang-pegang pinggangmu lagi, tabok aja si Jin hyung" Namjoon memberi saran. Taehyung cuman ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Loh hyung berarti aku juga harus tabok Hopie hyung dong. Dia juga sering meluk-meluk pinggangku kalo aku sama dia lagi tidur bareng" Jungkook berkata dengan polos. Ketauan deh kan J-Hope sering modus sama Jungkook.

"Modus mele ama Jungkook"

"Idih biarin. Daripada kau gombalin Suga hyung gak pernah di tanggepin buahahaha" Jimin melotot. Asli demi apapun kata-kata J-Hope yang ini langsung ngena ke hatinya. Sakit bray.

"Kampret kau hyung" Jimin cemberut. J-Hope melet-melet ke Jimin.

"Kalo J-Hope meluk-meluk pinggang kamu lagi, langsung banting aja si J-Hope" ucap Namjoon lagi. Jungkook ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Tega banget masa aku di banting-_-" J-Hope berkata dengan memelas.

"Lagian modus mulu ama Jungkook. Kau jangan mencemari kepolosan magnaeku" Namjoon berkata dengan tegas. J-Hope rada-rada ciut juga kalo ngeliat Namjoon tegas kayak gini.

"Kalian jadian gih" ucap Suga tiba-tiba.

"Siapa yang jadian?" tanya Taehyung polos

"Kamu lah sama si Jin tomang itu. Masa Namjoon dengan manager hyung-_-" Suga geregetan juga ngeliat Taehyung yang kelewat polos atau mungkin lebih nyerempet ke oon.

"Udah-udah sekarang gantian Taehyung yang memutar botolnya" Jin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Botol tersebut kembali melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia berputar dengan sangat kencang. Karena memang tadi Taehyung memutarnya dengan kencang. Yang lainnya memandang was-was kea rah botol tersebut. Takut-takut kalau botol itu berhenti di depan salah satu dari mereka.

Akhirnya botol itu pun berhenti tepat di depan…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang leader kita tercinta, RapMon alias Kim Namjoon.

"E-eh?! Ini botol kenapa berhenti di depanku sih?! Sana pergi!" Namjoon malah mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seolah-olah sedang mengusir botol tersebut. Member lain yang melihatnya hanya cengo melihat kelakuan leader mereka.

"Hyung mau kau usir sampe kapanpun itu botol juga gak bakal pergi dari situ kecuali kalo emang ada yang mindahin-_-"

"Biarin aja kook, Namjoon hyung punya dunianya sendiri"

"Heh aku denger ya. Memang kamu kira aku ini autis gitu-_-" Namjoon melotot kea rah Jimin. Jimin nyengir sambil membuat tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"Nah hyung. Jadi kau pilih Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

Taehyung mikir sebentar. Jin yang duduk disebelahnya bisikin sesuatu ke Taehyung. Taehyung tiba-tiba melotot.

"E…eh emang Namjoon hyung punya yang kayak begituan? o.o"

"Iya… udah buruan tanya" Jin smirk. Member lain pada bingung sekaligus kepo kira-kira Taehyung nanya apaan ke leader mereka itu. Sedangkan Namjoon santai-santai aja. Dia gaktau pertanyaan yang diusulin Jin bisa ngebuka aibnya.

"Oke..oke.. Namjoon hyung ada berapa koleksi video _porno_ yang kau punya?"

Siiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggg

"APA?! Jadi Namjoon doyan yang begituan juga?"

"Njrit mesum juga kau namjoon hyung-_-"

"Hyung kenapa kamu gak ngasih tau kalo demen video begituan juga. Kan jadi aku gak perlu repot-repot beli. Kan bisa minta aja gitu sama hyung"

PLAKK

Sebuah remote tivi dengan sukses melayang indah di Jidat Jimin. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si gula manis kesayangan Jimin juga kesayangan author, Suga.

"Aww hyung kok aku dilempar remote tivi sih? Sakit tau" Jimin cemberut-cemberut gak jelas. Suga acuh tak acuh ke Jimin. Poor Jimin.

"Hei Namjoon ayo jawab pertanyaannya wakakakak" Jin ngakak gakjelas. Taehyung ngeliatin ilfeel kea rah Jin.

"-_- kampret ini pasti akal-akalan mu kan hyung buat ngejebak aku" ucap Namjoon. Jin masih asik ngakak. Gak cape apa ye ngakak melulu.

"Udah buruan jawab Namjoon"

"Iya -_- ya aku memang punya kira-kira 4. Atau 5 ya? Aduh aku lupa. TAPI SERIUS AKU NONTON ITU CUMAN KADANG-KADANG DOANG. KAGAK TIAP HARI-_-" ucap Namjoon gak selow. Member lain nutup telinganya.

"Kampret. Gakusah teriak juga. Kita gak budeg keles" ucap Suga dan diangguki semua member.

"Eh hyung. Video yang kamu maksud itu video yang kamu simpen di bawah bajumu yang dilemari bukan sih?" Jungkook bertanya dengan lempeng. Apa maksudnya lempeng? Author juga gak tau.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA IYA BENER IYA! KAMU TAU DARIMANA JUNGIE? BUAHAHAHAHA" Jin ngakak lagi. Member lain cuman berdoa semoga tuh orang gak kena _step_ gegara kebanyakan ketawa.

"Soalnya…waktu itu pas aku masuk kamar, Namjoon hyung kayak masukin dvd-dvd gitu ke lemarinya. Pas aku tanya dvd apa, eh dia malah bilang aku gak perlu tau gitu._." ucap Jungkook. Namjoon keringet dingin. Ketauan juga kalo dia demen nonton yang begituan.

"Ish hyung jangan ketawa mulu ih. Berisik tau" ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat Jin yang lagi ngakak langsung diem. Tipikal seme takut uke nih. /kemudian author menghilang dari peradaban/

"Dih Jin tomang giliran sama Taehyung aje nurut. Najong dah"

"Berisik kau gula. Urusin aja noh Jimin mu itu wkwk" ucapan Jin sukses bikin Suga melotot. Trus malingin mukanya kea rah lain. Jimin yang ngedengernya cuman mesem-mesem gakjelas.

"Suga hyunggg" Jimin manggil Suga. Suga noleh.

"Apa?"

"Aku minta nomor hape _eomma _mu dong hyung"ucap Jimin. Suga ngernyit. Mau ngapain dia nanyain nomor hape emaknya? Jangan bilang Jimin mau ngapelin emaknya. Enggak plis. Itu cuman pemikiran author aja yang rada sengklek.

"Ngapain kamu nanyain nomor hape eommaku?"

"Aku mau bilang makasih sama eomma hyung soalnya udah ngelahirin orang semanis hyung"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Member lain kecuali Jimin dan Suga tentunya, ketawa kenceng kayak gak punya dosa. Mungkin ketawa mereka kedengeran ampe lantai 1 apartemen ini. Ketika member lain lagi pada ketawa ngakak di sisi lain Jimin malah nyengir lebar. Sedangkan muka Suga udah blushing parah.

"Jin hyung~" Namjoon mempraktekkan lagi apa yang tadi Jimin lakukan, tapi kali ini dia ngomong ke Seokjin.

"Apa Namjoonie?" Jin menjawab dengan nada yang author sendiri geli dengernya.

"Aku minta nomor hape _eomma _mu dong hyung" Namjoon kedip-kedip ke Jin. Kelilipan kali ye.

"Eomma ku hapenya abis di copet. Gimana dong?:( BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" para member tambah ngakak pas Namjoon sama Seokjin mempraktekkan lagi gimana Jimin tadi gombalin Suga. Sedangkan Jimin cuman nyengir-nyengir doang. Author curiga dia gak punya urat malu. Sedangkan Suga? jangan ditanya. Wajahnya udah kayak warna sambel. Merah-merah gitu.

"Buahahahahahaha gombalanmu abal banget hyung. Tapi bagus juga sih buahahahaha" –Jungkook

"Aku punya nih nomor eommanya Suga hyung. Kau mau? Wakakaka" –J-Hope

"Kenapa kau gak langsung ke rumahnya aja? Kan lebih greget. Bisa ketemu langsung ama mertua. Buahahahahahahaha" –Seokjin

"Udah-udah kesian Jimin. Masa kalian tega sih ngetawain dia kayak gitu" Namjoon sok bijak. Padahal aslinya di dalem hatinya dia masih pengen ngakak jungkir balik ngetawain Jimin.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian. Udah cepetan sekarang Namjoon yang puter botolnya" Suga mengalihkan pembicaraan. Rupanya mukanya udah gak merah-merah kayak tadi lagi.

Setelah puas ngetawain Jimin, Namjoon kemudian ngambil botol itu dan memutarnya. Botol tersebut kembali berputar. Dan akhirnya botol tersebut berhenti di depan….

.

.

.

.

.

Sesepuh BTS, Kim _mesum_ Seok _pervert_ Jin.

"Oke hyung… kau pilih truth or dare?"

"Dare"

'_kok tiba-tiba perasaanku gak enak ya'_ –Taehyung ngomong dalem hati.

Namjoon nge-smirk mengerikan. Ternyata benar dugaannya Jin bakalan milih dare.

"Hyung aku gak mau tau gimana caranya, tapi **sekarang juga** kau harus menelepon orang tua Taehyung. Lalu kau bilang pada mereka kalau…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kau sudah pernah _meniduri_ Taehyung. Dan kau berniat akan bertanggung jawab pada Taehyung dan kau meminta restu dari orangtuanya buat nikahin Taehyung"

TBC

**Balasan review :**

illaa28 : Iya TaeJin emang belum pacaran. Aku punya konsep(?) sendiri buat bikin gimana mereka jadian xD buahahahaha. Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

jimae407203 : J-Hope memang mesum kalo sudah menyangkut pautkan jungkook(?) buahaha. Ini udah lanjut loh :D udah tau kan Jin suka pegang-pegang apa? xD thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

BangtanJiin : makasih udah suka sama ceritanya;; Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

park hyun in : Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

NaturalCandy1994 : hayo udah tau kan Jin pegang-pegang apa XD Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

suyanq : udah tau kan si Jin megang apa? xD Ini udah lanjut loh :D gak lama kan lanjutnya? Hahahaha D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

nur991fah : haha makasih; Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

GinaJo00 : gapapa telat bacanya, yang penting tetep review hehe ;3 Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

HyoParkDJ08 : iya gapapa. Yang penting tetep review hehe ;3 ne salam kenal juga ;D hayo udah gak penasaran kan Taehyung ngomong apa? xD Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

7D : 3 Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

AbigailWoo : J-Hope memang mesum kalo sudah menyangkut pautkan jungkook(?) masih malu-malu gitu mau ngaku kalo dia naksir Jimin;; menurutku malah Taehyung itu sifatnya lebih ke-ukean gitu;; xD Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

U hee : apdetnya cepet soalnya tergantung mood authornya;; hahaha. Makasi udah suka sama ffnya;; Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

Kim Soo Min : yang jadi ukenya itu Taehyung. Soalnya menurutku aura ke-ukeannya Taehyung itu kuat banget ;; /apasih/ Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

Linkz : Jin suka pegang-pegang author ajadeh;;/dilempar ke antartika sama Taehyung/ Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

Qyraaa : Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

KimmyDJHS : udah tau kan Jin suka pegang-pegang apa? xD Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

park minggi : udah tau kan Jin suka pegang-pegang apa? xD Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

Adinnn : Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

Shiningxiu : Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

454 : pendek yah?._. jujur soalnya aku ngalo ngetik fanfic perchapnya panjang-panjang, takut ngebosenin;;; hehe Ini udah lanjut loh :D thankyou for review and keep review ne? enjoy :D

a/n : *pundung* yeah menurutku chapter ini chapter paling gakjelas-_- otakku udah bener-bener mentokkk. Dan yeahh seperti biasa **mind to review?** :D


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hyung aku gak mau tau gimana caranya, tapi __**sekarang juga**__ kau harus menelepon orang tua Taehyung. Lalu kau bilang pada mereka kalau…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_kau sudah pernah meniduri Taehyung. Dan kau berniat akan bertanggung jawab pada Taehyung dan kau meminta restu dari orangtuanya buat nikahin Taehyung"_

…..

Hening…..

Jin mikir keras pas denger omongan Namjoon tadi. Sedangkan Taehyung?

'_Kok jadi aku sih yang dibawa-bawa?-_-' _Kira-kira begitulah pikiran Taehyung saat ini.

"Bentar deh. Kok ini kesannya aku udah pernah _ngapa-ngapain_ si Taehyung ye?" Jin bingung. Authornya juga bingung. Yang baca pasti lebih bingung.

"Ya memang kamu udah pernah ngapa-ngapain Taehyung kan hyung?" Namjoon naik turunin alisnya. Jin melotot.

"Apaan-_- aku mah gak pernah ngapa-ngapain dia-_-"

"Lah terus yang pegang-pegang pinggang itu bukan ngapa-ngapain ya hyung? Wakakakak" Jimin ketawa nista.

"Berisik kamu. Kenapa gak kamu aja sana yang telfon orangtuanya suga hyung. Minta restu buat nikah wakakakak"

PLAK

"ADAW"

Dan sebuah remote tivi dengan indah mendarat di jidat Jin. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Min Yoongi alias Suga si gula manis kesayangan Jimin dan kesayangan author juga. Jin mengaduh-ngaduh sambil ngusap-ngusap jidatnya sendiri yang tadi kena remote.

"Loh hyung gakpapa? Suga hyung kenapa ngelempar Jin hyung sih?" Taehyung ngelus-ngelus jidatnya Jin. Si Jin mah seneng-seneng aja dipegang-pegang kayak gitu sama Taehyung.

"Aku gakpapa kok Taehyung" Jin tersenyum ganteng ke Taehyung. Taehyung cuman ngangguk-ngangguk. Beberapa lama kemudian, Seokjin nengok kea rah Suga terus melotot sok serem gitu.

"LOH AKU DILEMPAR REMOTE TIVI SIH?

"GAKUSAH TERIAK JUGA DONG. AKU KAN GAK BUDEG"

"LAH LAGIAN SITU NGAPAIN COBA NGELEMPAR AKU PAKE REMOTE TIVI?"

"PENGEN AJA"

"IDIH MASA GITU. GAK BOLEH GITU"

"LAH BOLEHIN LAH"

"KAGAK BOLEH POKOKNYA"

"GAK BOLEH MAKSA"

"OOOH… BENTAR BENTAR…..BILANG AJA SUGA SALTING KAN GARA-GARA OMONGANKU TADI KAN? HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ENGGAK. APAAN SIH. SALTING APAAN. MBOHMU SALTING"

"NGAKU AJE SUG NGAKU"

"KAGAK"

"IYA"

"KAGAK"

"IYA"

"KA–

"HUWEE"

Adu mulut antara Seokjin dan Suga terpotong oleh tangisan mendadak Jungkook. Lantas mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Jungkook. J-Hope yang duduk disebelah Jungkook mengelus-elus punggung Jungkook buat nenangin Jungkook. Padahal J-Hope sendiri gak tau kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba nangis.

"Hey Hey Jungie kenapa kau menangis?" Pertanyaan Namjoon mewakili pertanyaan dari member lain. halah author bahasanya ribet ya. Harap dimengerti oke?!

"Hiks..aku…hiks" Jungkook masih sesegukan gitu ngomongnya. Member lain dengan sabar nungguin dia ngomong.

"Ya kamu kenapa?" Suga geregetan. Ini anak gak ada angin gak ada ujan tiba-tiba nangis begini. Padahal kan yang seharusnya nangis itu Jin. _If-you-know-what-i-mean_

"Aku hiks…aku..

.

.

.

.

.

aku lapar…..huweeeee ;u;"

Hening…..

Member lain pada masang tampang '-_-' pas denger jawaban Jungkook.

"Yelah kalo kamu lapar ya makan. Jangan nangis-_-"

"Ih tapikan aku mau minta masakin sama Jin hyung. Tapi Jin Hyung malah asik berantem sama Suga hyung" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. J-Hope yang yang disebelahnya geregetan sendiri liat Jungkook cemberut-cemberut sambil manyunin bibir gitu. Mau nyium itu bibir, tapi J-Hope ga berani. J-Hope sedang dilema kawan.

"Ya kamu ngomong aja. Gausah pake nangis-_- yaudah sekarang kamu mau makan apa?"

"Ugh….. Ah aku udah gakmau dimasakin sama Jin hyung ah. Aku mau sama Hopie hyung aja. Hopie hyung ayo masakin buat aku" Jungkook bangun dari duduknya dan langsung narik J-Hope ke dapur. J-Hope mah seneng-seneng aja ditarik-tarik kayak gitu.

"Itu bocah kadang-kadang aneh ye" Jin geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Gaktau deh maksudnya apaan.

"Ya sama kayak kau. Kau juga aneh kan" Suga berucap dengan entengnya. Dia udah balik ke habitatnya semula. –coret- maksudnya balik ke tempatnya yang tadi.

"Kok jadi aku yang dibilang aneh?"

"Ya memang kamu aneh kan"

"Sug. Parkiran kosong. Mau main tembak-tembakkan?"

"kagak. Sibuk. Sori"

"Errr.." Jin gondok sendiri sama Suga. Tapi dia mencoba sabar terhadap orang yang umurnya hanya lebih muda setahun darinya ini.

Btw ada yang penasaran gak J-Hope sama Jungkook lagi ngapain? Kita intip mereka ke dapur yukyuk.

Dan…..jeng jeng.

Ternyata J-Hope dan Jungkook lagi berdiri di depan kulkas. Dan kulkas itu dalam keadaan terbuka. Kagak kedinginan apa ye itu.

"Nah Jungkook. Sekarang kamu udah liat kan isi kulkas itu apa? Jadi kamu mau dimasakin apa? Tapi minta dimasakinnya jangan masakan yang ribet-ribet ye" Tanya J-Hope dengan sabar. Capek juga dia kalo berdiri terus.

"Ughh….aku udah gakmau dimasakin sama hyung lagi"

"Lah trus kamu maunya apa?"

"Gaktau hyung. Ini mangkanya aku lagi mikir. Hyung jangan ganggu. Ssttt!"

Dan J-Hope hanya memasang tampang '-_-'

1 menit….

Jungkook masih diam sambil ngeliatin seisi kulkas.

3 menit….

Mata Jungkook menangkap ada sekotak eskrim yang terdeteksi milik Taehyung.

5 menit….

"Hyung…aku mau eskrim itu" Jungkook menunjuk-nunjuk kotak eskrim yang ada di freezer.

"Lah tadi katanya laper. Kok malah mau eskrim? Entar gak kenyang" J-Hope bingung. Soalnya tadi Jungkook bilangnya laper. Tapi kenapa dia malah nunjuk eskrim. Karena menurut J-Hope kalau pas lapar makan eskrim itu gak ada kenyang-kenyangnya. Kayaknya kalo yang ini menurut auhornya deh.

"Udah gak laper. Maunya eskrim. Boleh ya hyung. Taehyung hyung juga gak bakal marah kalo eskrimnya dimakan hehehe"

"Yaudah ambil sana eskrimnya. Aku ambilin sendoknya"

"Siap hyung!~" Jungkook berujar dengan ceria. Dia mengambil kotak eskrim itu kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan yang ada di dapur itu juga.

Sesaat setelah Jungkook duduk, J-Hope datang sambil bawa-bawa sendok.

"Nih sendoknya" J-Hope menyodorkan sendok itu pada Jungkook. Kemudian dia ngambil duduk yang pas berhadapan sama Jungkook.

"Hyung mau?" Jungkook menyodorkan sendok yang berisi eskrim vanilla itu ke J-Hope.

"Gak usah. Kamu aja yang makan" Jungkook ngangguk. Kemudian dia kembali memakan eskrimnya dengan serius.

J-Hope senyum-senyum sendiri liat Jungkook yang makan eskrim sampai serius banget. Menurut J-Hope, Jungkook itu bagaikan anak kecil polos yang harus dilindungi. Dan J-Hope lah orang yang akan selalu melindungi Jungkook. J-Hope akan selalu melindungi Jungkook dimanapun. Entah itu di dorm, di backstage atau bahkan ketika para member BTS sedang pergi keluar bersama ketika sedang free job. J-Hope awalnya memang sayang sekali pada Jungkook dan menganggap Jungkook itu sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri. Tapi lama-lama dia sadar, rasa sayang itu perlahan tumbuh sebagai rasa _cinta._ Dan J-Hope tahu, Jungkook mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk memahami definisi sebenernya apa itu cinta. J-Hope hanya bisa bersabar. Biarlah ini semua mengalir mengikuti arusnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, entah kapan. J-Hope bisa mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini selau dipendamnya.

Oh iya dan juga menurut J-Hope lagi, Jungkook itu imut. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh Jungkook itu selau imut dimata J-Hope. Seperti sekarang ini, Jungkook makan eskrimnya dengan kelewat semangat sampai-sampai eskrimnya belepotan ke sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Makan eskrimnya pelan-pelan saja Jungie. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil eskrimmu itu kok kkk~" J-Hope merogoh saku celananya sendiri dan mengeluarkan saputangannya. Kemudian dia mengelap sudut-sudut bibir Jungkook yang terdapat noda eskrim.

Jungkook diam. Dia mengamati wajah J-Hope yang sedang sibuk membersihkan sudut-sudut bibirnya. Kalau boleh Jungkook jujur, jika dia berada didekat J-Hope, dia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia juga merasa nyaman apabila berada di dekat J-Hope. Dia merasa terlindungi. Dan Jungkook suka merasa sebal jika J-Hope suka berdekatan dengan yeoja-yeoja yang bahkan Jungkook tidak kenal. Tapi Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook. Dia tidak tahu alasan kenapa itu semua bisa terjadi. Dia tetaplah seorang magnae polos yang selalu dilindungi oleh hyung-hyungya. Karena mungkin Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal apa itu…_cinta._

"Nah selesai" J-Hope tersenyum. Dan menurut Jungkook senyum J-Hope sangatlah tampan. Bahkan lebih tampan dari Jin hyung yang seorang _visual._

"Hyung ayo buka mulutmu aaaaa~" Jungkook menyodorkan lagi sendok eskrim itu ke J-Hope. J-Hope tak tega untuk menolaknya. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dan Jungkook menyuapi eskrim itu pada J-Hope.

"Nah sekarang gantian" J-Hope mengambil sendok itu lalu mengambil eskrimnya kemudian menyodorkannya kea rah bibir Jungkook "Ayo buka mulutmua Jungi aaa~" Jungkook dengan semangat membuka mulutnya dan menyambut eskrim yang disuapi oleh J-Hope. Yah pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan sekotak eskrim itu dengan saling suap-menyuapi.

Baiklah sudah tau kan J-Hope dan Jungkook lagi ngapain di dapur. Baiklah sekarang kita kembali ke ruang tengah. Disana terlihat Seokjin kita tercinta yang kayaknya lagi mohon-mohon sama Namjoon.

"Oh ayolah Namjoon. Kau ini tampan. Masa kamu tega sama aku sih" Seokjin daritadi udah melas-melas didepan Namjoon. Sambil masang-masang puppy eyes segala. Tapi tetap Namjoon tidak peduli.

"Hyung berisik deh. Apa susahnya sih nelfon doang? Toh orangtuanya Taehyung juga gak bakalan _datang_ kemari kok"

"Udahlah Jin hyung….apa susahnya sih nelfon doang. Aku kasih nih nomor telfon orangtuanya Taehyung hahahahaaha" Jimin ketawa ngeledek Seokjin. Seokjin tidak terlalu memerdulikan bocah yang satu itu. Poor Jimin.

"Yaelah tau gini mendingan tadi milih Truth aja deh-_-" Seokjin meratapi betapa bodohnya dia karena tadi memilih dare.

"Udah buruan dong tel–

TING TONG

Ucapan Namjoon terpotong ketika suara bel pintu terdengar.

"Biar aku aja yang buka~" Taehyung berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu dorm untuk melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

CKLEK

Pintu telah terbuka. Dan Taehyung melotot karena saking tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat di depannya.

"Hai Taehyungie sayang~"

"MWOYA?!"

TBC

Balasan review :

Kim In Soo : terima kasih{} ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

suyanq : kiyudh seperti suga ya /apa/ hohohoho ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

jimae407203 : aku seneng kalo ff ini bisa menghibur orang-orang galau kkkk~ ini udah agak ditambahin part Jungkooknya nih. ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

YunJaeee Shipper : aku juga suka TaeJin hohoho. Yang cute itu Taehyung hihihi ;;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

Rapp-i : aku juga suka vkook. Tapi suka rada-rada gimana gitu liat Taehyung jadi seme;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

KimmyDJHS : Jin memang selalu mesum jika berhubungan dengan Taehyung/?;; ya emang member bts gak ada yang bener *kemudian author lenyap dari peradaban* ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

SHINeeMaknae93 : Taehyung polos?! Berarti dia gak pake baju dong /plak/ *ketauan authornya yadong* ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

NaturalCandy1994 : Jawabannya Jin langsung nikah sama Taehyung/? ;u; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

EganimEXO : Jin memang selalu mesum jika berhubungan dengan Taehyung/?;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

swaggin-jin : terima kasih{} ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

U hee : Namjoon memang jahat kepada Jin;; huhuhu maafkan aku kalo perchap pendek-pendek. Takutnya kalo kepanjangan pad bosen TuT ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

park minggi : Namjoon memang jahat kepada Jin;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

BangtanJiin : kalo untuk rated m mungkin di fanfic lain ya. Fanfic ini gatega kalo mau dibuat rated m;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

454 : hayo gimana reaksi ortunya V hahahaha xD ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

illaa28 : mungkin chap depan bakal ditambahin dare-dare ekstrimnya;;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

nur991fah : ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

park hyun in : nanti kalau mereka nikah mau jaga stan eskrimnya ah/?;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

galaxies : ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

Kim Soo Min : otak ku memang selalu menggila akan suga /apa/ ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

BaekShin : hayoloh gaboleh ngebully jimin/? Kena sendalnya kan tuh xD ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

Jisaid : Jin merana sekali ya;; ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

EXOBTS : terima kasih{} ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

Ayumi Hwang : couple HopeKook memang sudah ada dari lama/? Hohohoho ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

Fujoshi Panda : ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

AbigailWoo : Jimin memang rajanya modus/?;; ini udah ada HopeKook momentnya loh hehe ;3 ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

ireneviirt : ini sudah update loh. Enjoy :D jangan lupa review okeey ;D

a/n : Halo *nari hula-hula* tadinya fanfic ini mau aku update abis uas. Tapi eh tapinya diriku tergoda untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini huhuhu ;u; btw di chap ini aku lebih focus ke HopeKook kayaknya ya?;3 aku suka mereka banget. Mereka cute banget yaampun TuT Dan yeahh seperti biasa **mind to review?** :D


End file.
